Tying Loose Ends
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: 3 chapter fic of how Clare and Eli finally admit their love for eachother! :   I hope you enjoy it! The sequel will be coming soon! :
1. Chapter 1

Well Elijah, you've done it again. I thought to myself as I sat on my bed, looking at my still cluttered room.

Of course it had significantly improved in the past few weeks, what with Clare helping me and everything, but months of hoarding takes a lot longer to clean out than you may think.

But I HAVE made a lot of progress, thanks to Clare.  
Clare.  
My heart raced at the mere thought of her name, and why shouldn't it?  
She's beautiful, kind, strong-willed, understanding, smart….she's perfect.  
And…and…  
I'm in love with her.  
I let out a shaky breath and hugged my knees to my chest, shaking my head.  
I'd fallen in love again. I can't pinpoint the exact moment I knew I loved her, but I feel like I have for a while. I'm just now finally admitting it to myself.  
And soon, tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight, I would tell her.  
I shivered at the thought of telling her; the feeling of love on its own made me nervous. I hadn't loved any girl since Julia.  
I reached into one of the boxes next to my bed and pulled out Julia's picture.  
Her long black hair was messy in her face, and her gray eyes stood out against her caramel skin.  
She was smiling in a way that only she smiled, it was mysterious.  
I felt the familiar wetness that came to my eyes whenever I looked at her picture.  
I stood up from my bed, my knees shaking.  
I knew what I had to do.

The drive was pretty short, especially since I knew the route by heart. It was still relatively light when I arrived at my destination and for that I was thankful.  
I stepped out of my hearse and took Julia's picture from the passenger seat before locking it.  
I walked in through the weathered metal gate and onto the stone path that lead through the graveyard.  
I turned the corner and then stepped onto the grass, being careful to not step directly in front of any of the graves.  
It didn't take me long to reach hers.  
I sat down beside it and propped her picture up next to her gravestone.  
I sat there for a moment before beginning to speak.  
"Hey Jules." I whispered finally.  
It was stupid of me to wait for an answer, so I kept talking.  
"I'm sorry that I haven't visited more often. I've just been…going through rough times since you left."  
My eyes drifted from her grave to her picture and back. I took a breath to steady myself before continuing.  
"After you left…I went a little crazy. I…I blamed myself, Jules. I blamed myself for your death. I feel like if we hadn't had that fight or if I hadn't let you ride off on your bike…maybe…maybe you'd still be here."  
My voice cracked and a tear fell down my cheek. I suddenly became very glad that I was the only one in the graveyard.  
"I thought I could make things right if I kept everything that reminded me of you. I thought maybe I could keep you alive. It became an obsession, an obligation I felt morally tied to. I felt that if I didn't keep…everything…I somehow tied EVERYTHING to your memory…I felt that I would forget all about you, or I would kill you again. Or even I would die."  
Tears kept spilling over the rims of my eyes and I found it harder and harder to speak. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and willed myself to stay strong, because I knew I had to do this.  
"But…someone very close to me…began to help me. She helped me fix my hoarding. She's been to therapy sessions with me; she's helped me get rid of the things that don't matter. She…she's really changing my life Julia."  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. I removed Clare's picture from it and held it in front of the gravestone.  
"This is her. Her name is Clare Edwards. She's my girlfriend and…I'm in love with her Jules."  
I continued to stare at the gravestone, almost expecting it to react.  
"Listen, I know we never officially broke up or anything. I think we both knew our relationship was nearing its end though. We were growing apart, and we needed different things, we wanted different things. We just weren't good for each other anymore. I hoped that when we broke up…we could've remained friends. I'd like to think we'd still be friends today….if…if you hadn't died."  
The tears came back to my eyes and my voice quivered.  
"So as a friend Jules, I'd like to ask you something. I'd like you to let me go." I was sobbing, and I pressed my hand to the ground to keep myself from falling over.  
"Clare…she makes me happier than I've ever been. She makes me feel like I'm…a better person, like I'm not worthless or bad. She…she tells me that it's not my fault that you died. She listens to me and she cares for me…Jules, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. My relationship with her is better than ours ever was, better than ours could've been. She's…she's the one."  
My vision was blurred and my breathing was heavy, my voice was strained with emotion but I kept speaking.  
"I wish you were still alive Julia. I wish you could've found your soul mate. You deserve the right person for you. I bet I would've liked him. I bet you would've liked Clare too."  
I set Clare's picture next to Julia's and tried to envision them as friends.  
"So…if Clare's right, and you don't blame me for your death…then please give me a sign. Give me a sign that you won't mind if I tell Clare I love her. I need this Jules, I need your permission to feel right about it. I love you Julia. Not in the same way I used to, but I still do. You'll always be a part of me." I whispered the last sentence, and wiped the fresh tears from my face. I stood up then, attempting to regain my strength. I picked up both pictures and took one last look at the gravestone.  
"Goodbye Julia. I'll visit again soon, I promise. Please give a sign."  
With that I exited the graveyard and walked back to Morty.  
I felt a little numb after what had just happened, and decided to turn on the radio as I began to drive to calm myself down.  
I flipped to my dad's station and turned it up, waiting to see what song would come on next.  
"Well hello there lucky caller! What's your name?" I heard my father's rough voice sound from my speakers.  
"Julia."  
I almost drove into a tree.  
I slammed the breaks and heaved, completely awestruck.  
"Okay Julia, what song would you like to hear?"  
"Move Along, by the All-American Rejects."  
My Julia had loved that song too.  
Move along move along, like I know you do…  
Julia had listened to that song a lot when she was fighting with her stepmother.  
They'd been really close and it bothered her that they were growing apart. She said that she'd thought the song meant that even if you're losing someone or something you love, you can't stop your life. You've gotta stay strong and move on.  
Tears came to my eyes once more and I pulled off the road.  
It was perfect. A girl named Julia had called and requested Julia's favorite song, which was about moving on.  
She'd given me the sign.  
I picked up her picture and looked at it, beaming.  
"Thank you Jules. Thank you, thank you so much." I kept repeating myself as I slowly made my way into hysterics, amazed by the miracle that had just occurred.  
I wept, and I wasn't sure exactly for what. It was probably a mixture of happiness, shock, tiredness, and still some sadness for Jules.  
I sobbed uncontrollably and I was glad no one could see me.  
When I finally got a hold of myself and drove home, I walked up to my room my room quickly and quietly. I didn't want my parents to see my red eyes and blotchy face.  
I set Julia's picture back in its hiding spot, smiling at it fondly.  
I then looked at Clare's picture sitting on my nightstand.  
"Move along." I whispered to myself, smirking.  
"I am so ready to move along with you Clare." I whispered to her picture. And I knew in my heart that it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around my room, setting things back out on my dresser and nightstand. I was so happy that I didn't have to move.  
The house really did mean a lot me, it was where I grew up after all. All of the memories I'd had in this house with Darcy and my parents and my friends growing up…I was so glad that I wouldn't have to let go of any of that.  
It's hard to let go of things, but I guess we all to let go of the unimportant things.  
No matter how difficult it may be…  
I was so proud of Eli. I can't imagine what it must be like for him, feeling like he's going to hurt someone simply by throwing away an old magazine.  
He was so strong.  
My phone beeped on my bed and I picked it up, seeing that I had a new text message from my friend Luke, from Bible Study.

Hey Clare, are you coming to the meeting today? We're all going to have coffee at the Dot and continue our discussion on the Gospel.

I smiled and opened my phone to reply.

No, I'm sorry. I'd…like to have some alone time with God today.

I really did need to talk to God about everything that was going on in my life, but it wasn't something I could do with my Bible group.  
I sighed and collapsed onto my bed, tired of rearranging things.  
I closed my eyes and began to pray silently to myself.

Dear God,  
Most of my prayers lately have been prayers of thanks about being able to keep the house and about Eli getting better. But today I want to talk to you about something a little more…serious. I want to talk to you about Eli. I know he doesn't believe in you, and I hope that maybe one day that may change. But I still think you love him. After all you must, he's your child, and you created him. And you put him in my life. Lord, I'd like to thank you for that. Eli has changed my life, he's made me feel…special. Like he sees so much more to me than an innocent boring girl sitting on the sidelines. I know you've always thought I was special, but now that a person-a boy- does…it just feels great. I know he values me and cares for me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I think he might even love me…and…I love him God. I am in love with Elijah Goldsworthy. And…I don't know about any time soon…but I think I'm going to give myself to him. I know in the Bible it says that sex before marriage is a sin…but that was back when marriage meant true love. My parents are divorced; there marriage didn't mean true love. I think what Eli and I have is more special than what they had. So why shouldn't we make love? I know your rules Lord, and…I try to obey you but…I feel like we might be the exception to this rule, as crazy as it seems. It's just…if we love each other, I don't understand how making love can be wrong. I've thought about this a lot Lord, and I really hope I'm right. But no matter what happens, I know you'll always love me. So thank you for listening Lord, and thank you for Eli.  
In Jesus name I pray,  
Amen.

I ended the prayer with a smile on my mouth.

"Thank you God." I whispered.  
So I'd finally admitted it, and God is my witness. I love Elijah Goldsworhty. I wonder if he loves me…


	3. Chapter 3

They got out of the hearse and Clare looked around curiously.  
Eli had called her earlier that day and asked her on a surprise date, and she still had no clue what he had in store.  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
"The ruins of an old church." Eli said, fiddling with the gate until it opened, completely ignoring the no trespassing sign attached to it.  
After he'd swung the gate open Eli went back to his car and retrieved a large picnic basket from it.  
"What…?" Clare looked over the mysterious ruins, a smile creeping onto her lips. "Eli, you planned a picnic for us?" She asked.  
"Stop it, your going to make me sound romantic." He said, smirking as he led her into the ruins.  
"This is so sweet." She gushed as Eli spread the blanket on the ground. The ruins really were a great location for a romantic picnic, it was private and mysterious and the architecture was beautiful.  
"Who knew Eli Goldsworthy would plan a romantic surprise for his girlfriend?" Clare whispered in his ear teasingly as she sat down on the blanket next to him.  
"Don't tell anyone." He murmured and leaned in to kiss her. There lips morphed against one another's and the heat and passion of the kiss was as irresistible as always. Eli cupped Clare's face in his hands gently as he pulled away to look at her. She was so beautiful.  
Her blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, her messy red hair. Her tight, VERY flattering purple dress with a zipper down the front that he desperately resisted pulling down with his teeth. He couldn't get enough.  
He gently pressed his lips to her forehead then her nose, then her cheek, and left a trail of kisses down her neck.  
Clare shivered and a quiet sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Eli smiled and pulled away.  
"So…" Clare started, "What's in the basket? Did you actually cook for me?" She questioned sarcastically, smirking at him.  
"You underestimate my abilities Edwards." Eli replied, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He opened the basket and set out two tomato and cheese sandwiches, a bowl of fruit salad, and a third of a chocolate cake. He also set out a bottle of what looked to be champagne.  
Clare's eyes widened and he explained.  
"It's sparkling cider. I know you don't drink. I don't either."  
Clare smiled, secretly relieved that they had that in common.  
She looked at the rest of the food Eli had prepared and she tried not to smile too big, she didn't want Eli to think she was a total sucker for romance.  
"Aww Eli, you even made me a sandwich." She said smiling at him and leaning onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.  
"Too cliché of me?" He asked.  
She looked up at him and ran her fingers through his dyed black hair. "Not at all. This is perfect."  
Eli blushed embarrassedly and kissed her quickly on the lips before serving her. Clare was pleased at what a gentleman he was being.  
They talked as they ate, the conversation nothing more than flirtatious banter, and Eli tried to think of the right way to tell Clare he loved her.  
Clare was so distracted by the scenery, the delicious food, and Eli's beautiful eyes that she knew she wasn't making the best conversation. But she didn't care. What he'd done for her was so sweet…it made her love him even more. There was that word again…love. She felt her cheeks blush and hoped Eli wouldn't notice.  
After they'd finished eating and they'd cleaned up everything, Eli took Clare's hands in his own and began to tell her.  
"Clare…I want to thank you for everything you've done to help me. You'll never know how much everything you've done has meant to me. My life was so terrible and you…you've given me new hope. You make everything about my life so much better."  
Clare blushed and her eyes watered up at his deeply emotional statement.  
"Oh Eli! I'm so glad. And I'll always be here, whenever you need me. No matter how rough it gets."  
He looked up at her and his own eyes were beginning to water.  
"I know." He murmured. "Clare, ever since we first met I've adored everything about you. You're beautiful, you're witty, you're smart, kind…so much more than someone like me deserves. And now…now that I've finally let you in, and I know I can trust you, I can't hide it anymore. Clare…I love you."  
I love you.  
The words echoed in her head for a few more moments before she could finally speak.  
"Really?" She squeaked, and blushed at how stupid she sounded.  
Eli chuckled. "Of course." He said sincerely, and she jumped into his arms.  
He was surprised as she tackled him to his back so he was lying down on the blanket with her on top of him. She nuzzled her head into his neck and kissed from his chin to his collarbone.  
"I love you too."  
She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him and he was smirking. "Really?" He mimicked her. She kissed him on the nose.  
"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you though…I wanted you to be the first to say it. I…I'm not good when it comes to these things…" She looked away and blushed.  
"Because I on the other hand am obviously the next Cupid." Eli replied sarcastically.  
Clare sat up and pulled him up with her. "Well with this little charade, I'd say your pretty close."  
Eli rolled his eyes. "Please, you give me too much credit."  
She shook her head. "You deserve it." They smiled at each other and then they were kissing.  
Eli laid Clare down on top of the blanket and pressed his body on top of hers, but he supported his own weight. His tongue was at her lips and she granted him entrance, and he wrestled with her tongue as she knotted her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands down her side and rubbed her thigh, his fingers dipping under the fabric of her dress.  
She moaned a little at his touch and it aroused him. Clare could feel him hardening against her leg. He ground his hips into hers and she groaned, caught off guard by the sudden heat brewing between their lower bodies. Eli pulled his tongue out of Clare's mouth and made his way down her neck, nibbling on the skin near her clavicle. Her moans grew louder as he sucked on her neck, leaving a hickey. "Ahh…Eli." She whispered and tightened her grip on his hair. He smirked at the red mark on her neck, admiring his work, and before he knew it he was working on her zipper.  
He pulled it down to her naval and ran his soft hands up her stomach, fingering the wiring of her bra.  
"Eli…" Clare said, somewhat shocked.  
Eli pulled himself back to reality and sat up, removing his hands. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I'll stop." He put his head in his hands, embarrassed that he'd let himself get out of control. This was supposed to romantic, and here he was acting on horny impulses…  
"No, I mean…it's okay, I'm not upset." Clare began, trailing off since she didn't know how to explain it.  
"What? But…I unzipped your dress, Clare."  
"I know, and well, you should've asked first, but I would've said yes." His eyes widened and she looked at him, biting her lip nervously.  
"I'm…I'm sorry." He said again.  
"You don't have to be." She whispered, snuggling up to him, and he could feel her almost naked torso pressed up against him.  
"I don't want to go too far Clare." Eli murmured, looking at her worriedly. He cared so much for her, and didn't want to pressure her into something she'd regret.  
"We won't. I mean, it's not like we're having sex. It's just…a little more than kissing."  
He nodded and she pressed her lips to his softly, then unzipped her dress all the way.  
She was infinitely thankful that her underwear and strapless bra were attractive.  
She blushed a little bit and wouldn't look Eli in the eyes.  
"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked, pushing her hair behind her ear and turning her face to his. "You're beautiful."  
She blushed a deeper shade and kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered against his lips.  
They're tongues intertwined and Eli's hands glided down to Clare's lower back, her naked skin tingling at his touch.  
She started working on the buttons of his shirt, and although her hands were a little shaky, she was able to remove it relatively quickly.  
She pulled him down on top of her and any coldness they felt from the lack of clothing evaporated as their bodies heated up together.  
She arched her back and ground her hips against his, getting a much better sense of his erection now that she was just in her underwear. They groaned and Eli's teeth grazed her lips.  
"I should've worn looser pants." He said, laughing a little.  
Clare giggled and eyed him curiously. "I can fix that." She said.  
She slowly undid his belt and he helped her slide it out of the loop. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles so they were pressed together in nothing but their underwear.  
Eli's full length was completely hard and the tension just kept building as he ground against Clare.  
Clare could feel him brush against her more sensitive areas through her underwear and she got wet.  
Eli ran his hands down her body, playing with the bottom of her bra again.  
He remembered that she'd said to ask first.  
"Clare…can I touch you?" He whispered.  
He looked into her eyes to make sure she was comfortable. She looked nervous at first but then nodded. "Yes." She murmured.  
Slowly, he put his hands on her and cupped her breasts in his palms.  
She moaned a little and Eli closed his eyes, letting pleasure carry him away.  
He groped her and ran his lips down to her cleavage, leaving a trail of kisses in between her breasts. He kissed her softly through the fabric and she threw her head back at the sensation.  
Eli wanted nothing more than to rip the bra off her but wouldn't let himself get carried away.  
"Can I see you?" He asked, in a strained voice. He was so hard.  
"Uh…" Clare was getting overwhelmed and although everything felt amazing she didn't want to over do it.  
"That's okay." Eli said, realizing she didn't want to go farther. They sat up and Clare rubbed her arms. "I'm cold."  
"Lets go back to my car."  
Eli turned on the heaters and leaned back the front seat so Clare was straddling him.  
They kissed passionately until they were sweaty and panting for breath.  
Eli ran his tongue over the sweat near Clare's hair line and she kissed and nibbled on his ear, murmuring his name softly.  
He held her close so she was lying on his chest, and rested his lips on her head.  
"I love you." He whispered, for the second time that day.  
Clare beamed and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I love you too."  
They managed to get dressed, though Eli was barely able to get his pants zipped.  
"Are you um…gonna be okay?" Clare asked shyly.  
He laughed. "I'll be able to make it to my room." He smirked at her and she laughed too, blushing less then she thought she would. She was glad that they were comfortable with each other's bodies.  
As he drove her home, Clare thought about the prayer she'd said the other day, and how she knew Eli was going to be her first.  
As they pulled into her driveway she blurted it out before she lost the courage.  
"I'm gonna start taking birth control pills."  
His eyes widened and he turned to her, his face serious. "That's a good idea. I mean, if…"  
She nodded. "Yeah, I wanna be safe when we do."  
He noticed that she'd changed his if to a when.  
"You're ready?" He asked, disbelieving. They hadn't gone very far today after all.  
"I will be…and when I'm ready emotionally, I don't want anything physical to get in our way."  
He nodded and smiled at her.  
They held each other's gaze for a moment before Clare realized it was getting late. They'd stayed out a while.  
"I should probably go in."  
Eli leaned over and kissed her one last time, long and hard. "Bye Clare."  
"See you tomorrow Eli." She murmured.  
She walked inside and shut the door behind her, a grin still playing with the corners of her mouth.  
They really did love each other.  
3


End file.
